Memorial No Jasques
by Predator's Gleam
Summary: She, the one who forgot them. They, the ones who treasure their memories with her.
1. Prologue: Memorial No Jasques

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything_ _except for the plot._

* * *

Sakura pressed her palm against a tree's bark, resting her body weight on the sturdy tree. She panted heavily, her heart palpitating against her chest. The Godaime had sent her on a mission abruptly - she just returned from one - and being the headstrong woman she was, she accepted boldly, despite the fact she had an ugly huge gash running down from her shoulder blades to her wrist. Even though the medics had stitched it up, it ripped while she was running fro-

"Sakura," a whisper cut into her thoughts as she snapped back into reality. The said-girl clenched her teeth tightly. She had forgotten about that bastard _Sasuke Uchiha._ She whipped around swiftly, throwing a chakra-infused fist towards his face, as he ducked, swinging his katana upwards. Sakura swerved out of the way before she quickly threw a smoke bomb and mustered the last bit of strength she could to run which would hopefully give her some time to analyze the place and figure out where was the nearest village that would _probably _help her.

All former feelings towards the boy was extinguished by hate. However, there was still this girl in the kunoichi, a girl who tries to understand his betrayal, a girl who tries to understand his feelings and his revenge, a girl who yearns and hopes for him to come back. But even if Sakura recognized her, she would deny the fact.

Bile leaped into her mouth. Sakura swallowed, taking the bitter taste in. She could sense the Uchiha's chakra signature behind her, eyeing her and following her like a hawk eyeing its prey. Sakura inwardly cursed when her legs started wobbling like jelly and her gaze started blurring rapidly from chakra exhaustion.

Being the alert ninja Sasuke was, he noticed that rather quickly. Also noting that her speed was decreasing, he quickly did a 'Chidori' and stretched his hand towards her back, but missed, and decided to hit the branch above her. Sakura turned around to confirm if Sasuke was still there, but he caught her by surprise when a branch came flying down towards her, and she didn't have any more energy nor chakra to dodge. The heavy branch hit her on the head, and her small frame crumpled to the ground, head bleeding profusely. Making sure the target was completely annihilated, the Uchiha leapt towards her and swiftly swung Kusanagi over her throat, earning a slit from that action.

* * *

A groan escaped Sakura Haruno's throat as she awoke, feeling like she just had the worst hangover in her life. Her head was pounding, like someone was knocking it with a hammer. 'Wait, wait, wait. Who am I? Where am I? Why am I here?' A flood of questions filled her mind. "You're awake." The woman jumped in surprise, her head whipping towards the direction of the sound. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the sight of a man with a scar on his cheek and a bandana tied around his forehead. "Who are you? Stay away!" Sakura instinctively rose her hands to her cleavage, seeming to have hidden something there. The petal-haired woman herself didn't know why she did that, it was as if she had always done that. Feeling nothing there, she let her hands flop back down beside her. She merely brushed it off.

The man chuckled, before saying in a joking tone, "Hey, chill. You should be thankful to me. You were literally bleeding to death with blood gushing out your head and a slit over your throat," Sakura touched her back, and then her throat unknowingly. "You were lucky I took you in. Tell me girl, what's your name?" The woman glared daggers at the man. She felt offended that he called her a girl. "Excuse me bastard, but you do realize you're talking to a fully grown woman here, don't you." Originally she had been baffled by what age she was, but she figured by the size of her cleavage that she could be no younger than 20. The man coughed. "Talking that insult aside, what is your name?"

Sakura pondered deeply. "I have no clue," she said honestly, before realizing that he hadn't introduced himself.

"I'm Kiyo. Forget about your name, how about where you came from. I'm guessing you are a ninja, considering the fact that I found these," he stopped to pick up a few ninja weapons and a headband, with a symbol on the metal plate sewed onto a red fabric. Sakura nodded and squinted her eyes to make out the symbol, but failed. "So, what do I call you? I can't possibly keep calling you 'girl.'" Kiyo questioned curiously. Sakura pursed her lips. "Why don't you name me?" she offered. "Kasumi... Kazuya?" he suggested, scratching the back of his head. Sakura cracked a small grin at that name. It sounded fitting.

* * *

**Note: Kasumi = Mist Fragrance**

** Kazuya= Peaceful one**

**Some of you might be baffled. From now on I will still refer to Sakura as her actual name, but in dialogues, she will be referred to as 'Kasumi Kazuya.' If you still find it confusing, leave a review, and if I find your way better than mine, I'll change it.**

* * *

Sakura, now known as 'Kasumi Kazuya,' lifted her backpack filled with her daily necessities. She trudged along the dirt path, greeting the villagers with a visible smile. "Kasumi-chan, are you going travelling again?" an old voice croaked out. Sakura turned around and widened her grin. "Hai, Awa-baa sama!" The old lady named Awa sighed and shook her head. "You are still hoping to find your true identity, aren't you." The petal-haired girl stared at the ground, suddenly finding it so interesting, with her hand clutching the scratched red headband tightly in her pocket. "Ike, I wish you the best," Awa smiled.

Sakura nodded, lifting her gaze from the ground and started channelling chakra to her feet to make her go faster. About roughly a year ago, they had discovered chakra in her system, but not knowing what it was called, so the villagers just simply called it 'the thing.' None of the villagers here were ninja, so the petal-haired girl was the only defence against villages which wanted to infiltrate them. A tingly feeling ran down her spine upon the thought of her loved one being killed and her village being took over. She quickly shook her head and shifted her thoughts to when she joined the village.

It had been a few years since then. Sakura reminisced about the good memories of doctors helping her stitch up her wound, still vivid in her mind as if it happened yesterday. It felt vaguely familiar. Suddenly, a wave of pain struck her head as the petal-haired girl let out a blood curling scream. That was the last thing she remembered as the darkness overtook her.

* * *

**Well, how do you like it? Hopefully I didn't make any mistakes since I typed this on phone but I did double-check! Tell me if characters are OOC.**

**-chan: A honorific which is for a girl younger or same age as you.**

**-baa sama: A respectful honorific for grandmas.**

** Ike: Go**

**~ Predator's Gleam**


	2. Chapter 1: Her Smile

**Thank you StarGem16 and cutehoney4 for reviewing in the first chapter, so this chapter is dedicated to you.  
**

* * *

Sakura stretched as she woke up, only to find a white ceiling. She sat up in surprise, and started looking around the room suspiciously. _'Hospital?'_ Sakura wondered. Suddenly, a knock was heard. A head popped in from behind the door. "Ah, Haruno-san, Anata ga me o samashite iru?" The latter nodded her head. A auburn-haired girl walked in armed with a clipboard and a pen in hand. Sakura assumed she was the supervising nurse."Haruno-san, let me quickly inject you with medicine." _'Wait, Haruno-san? My name doesn't have a Haruno!' _"Hai. I was wondering if you have mixed up my identity with someone else. I do not recall my name having a Haruno in it." The nurse looked perplexed. "Eh? I am sure I have not mistaken you for someone else, Haruno-san. I'm sure no one could mistake your...frightfully pink hair." Sakura widened her eyes in shock. "Where am I now?" she asked. "You are in Suna now," the nurse replied with a soft smile, pulling on her rubber gloves and preparing the injection. The nurse pulled Sakura's arm out and said in a unusual serious tone, "Don't move or wince. It just stings a little." After that piece of advice, the nurse pushed the thin needle in before pulling the it out and tossing it into a basin.

"Haiiii!" The nurse cheered, reverting back to the cheerful tone and dragging on the word 'hai!' "By the way, Kazekage-sama requests your presence!" she informed, ushering the blossom towards the Kazekage's tower.

* * *

Sakura knocked softly on the door, before opening it gently. "You have requested my presence, Kazekage-sama?" The Kazekage, Gaara, nodded. "Take a seat, Haruno-san. I am hear to talk about your disappearance of five years." Sakura sat down comfortably, saying, "No, no, I am not Haruno. Although we might have the same shocking pink hair and green eyes, we are defiantly not the same person. And what do you mean disappearance?" The scarlet-haired man narrowed his eyes. "That is not of importance. Tell me, do you remember me? Have you ever seen me before in your life?" Sakura closed her eyes and tried to remember. Meanwhile, Gaara took in his more-than-ordinary-friend's appearance. She had grown out her hair which stopped right below her shoulder with tips that were curled up slightly but nevertheless, nothing much had changed about her.

* * *

_Sakura cried out in pain, sand crushing her. She felt tears gathering at her eyes as she stared at the half-transformed Gaara. One side of his body he looked perfectly typical with his jade eyes and his scarlet hair but on the other side it was the face of the one-tailed beast, Shukaku._

* * *

The petal-haired beauty opened her eyes quickly before standing up, the legs of the chair screeching against the floor. "Are you okay?" the concerned expression on the normally expressionless face was visible. "Stay away." Sakura said in a surprisingly calm manner. "Excuse me for a moment," she continued, before grabbing the door knob and twisted it before running out the door. Gaara wanted to chase her but decided against it.

* * *

Sakura walked along the bustling streets. It might have been noisy to others but to Sakura, the noisy streets and friendly villagers were radiating a warm and comforting feeling. She cracked a tiny grin towards a small kid who had waved at her. Sakura stared at the starry skies and sighed happily upon seeing the sight in front of her.

* * *

_Sakura stood at the top of the cliff, staring at the gleaming stars decorating the night sky. Next to her was a blonde, grinning like a cheshire cat. "Ne, Sakura-chan, this is like a date eh?" the blonde stated with a playful tone laced in his tone. "Baka!" Sakura scolded, hitting his head, and although the roughness, there was a hint of playfulness laced in her voice. "Na-"_

* * *

"Ow!" Sakura shrieked in pain, noticing a ball next to her rolling away merrily. "Damn, I was so close to saying his name!" she spluttered before continuing, "Wait, I? That Sakura girl clearly isn't me!"

_Who am I? _ The petal-haired girl spared one last glance towards the sky before leaving.

* * *

The Kazekage sighed. He was burning midnight oil to write a message to the Godaime of the leaf village. He slammed his feather pen down on the table after finishing the last stroke, and he quickly scanned through the letter, making sure there was nothing wrong of it. To have a Kazekage make mistakes in a mere letter was unbecoming. Gaara summoned a messenger bird and tied the message to its leg, before he released his grip on the bird and watched it fly away.

He looked out the window. It was twilight and although he was not the container of Shukaku anymore, he still suffered from insomnia. The scarlet-haired man decided it was the perfect time to go for a walk.

The streets were deserted by midnight. There was not even a soul around. Gaara strolled leisurely around, breathing in and smiled when the cool air filled his lungs. He felt rejuvenated. Suddenly hearing a squelching sound, he turned around warily, only to see a flash of pink near a bench. He walked carefully towards the bench, and peeked at the owner of the pink hair. Although he had his suspicions that it was just Sakura, he decided to be safe than sorry. Sure enough, he met with the same porcelain face and tightly-shut eyes.

"Haruno-san,"Gaara whispered. Upon seeing that she was not awake yet, he used his hand to brush away a strand of hair that fell on her closed eyes. He was going to walk away when a hand grabbed his. "My name is Kasumi Kazuya, not Haruno-san. Don't mistake me for someone else." He turned around, finding viridian eyes staring intently at him and a smile on her flawless face. The Kazekage couldn't help but have a faint blush on his cheeks upon that smile.

* * *

**Another chapter done! **

**-san: A honorific used for anyone same or older age than you.**

**Anata ga me o samashite iru: You are awake?  
**

**-sama: A respectful honorific for people with more authority than you or if he/she is your master.**

**Hai: Okay.**

**Shukaku: The one-tailed beast that previously resided in Gaara.**

**Spoiler: Next chapter: Summer Meeting!**


End file.
